


Where is your heart, when I'm not around

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: “I’m joining the ‘I hate Leclerc’ club” the Brit sniffled. Dropping down next to him, resting his head against Max his shoulder.“What. Why?” Taken back by that response. Sure he had never been Charles’s biggest fan, but it was nothing for Lando to be so resentful. And didn’t he like the Ferrari driver?“Stupid Lechair, with his stupid omega charm. Wrapping every alpha he can get his paws on around his stupid little finger” the British omega grumbled.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Where is your heart, when I'm not around

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you've probably heard it all before. A writer claiming they aren't completely happy with the result. You've got one here as well. I've been writing, rewriting and editing this for god knows how long now and enough is enough! So I finally forced myself to stop and just post it already, to get it out of my system and move on to other projects. So I do apologize if it sucks 🙈

Max was playing a video game on his phone when Lando approached. Concern bubbling up in his chest upon noticing his teary eyes. “What happened?”

“I’m joining the ‘I hate Leclerc’ club” the Brit sniffled. Dropping down next to him, resting his head against Max his shoulder.

“What. Why?” Taken back by that response. Sure he had never been Charles’s biggest fan, but it was nothing for Lando to be so resentful. And didn’t he like the Ferrari driver?

“Stupid Lechair, with his stupid omega charm. Wrapping every alpha he can get his paws on around his stupid little finger” the British omega grumbled.

His mouth dropped open in shock. “You don’t mean-.” No it couldn’t be. George wouldn’t do that.

Lando nodded his head sadly. “Him and Alex have been all over him. From the freaking moment he arrived. It’s like I don’t even exist anymore” the young omega sniffled. Angry, Max growled. He had believed George was one of the good ones. A nice, loving and protective alpha. One that was loyal and valued his omega.

The sob that tore from Lando’s throat, broke his heart. Pulling the younger into his arms, he hugged him tight. Instinctively making soothing noises, trying to comfort his friend.

“Why does he do that” Lando cried against his shoulder. Tears damping Max his shirt. “Why am I not enough.”

Seething with anger, Max saw red. A growl ripping from his throat as he jumped to his feet. Focused on one thing, to hunt down the alpha who had dared to hurt his friend, and the omega that couldn’t keep his slimy hands off of other people’s alpha. He might be Ferrari’s precious little talent, but that still gave him no right to try and steal alpha’s that weren’t his!

Stalking to the paddock, his eyes search for the man in red. Growling dangerously low when his eyes caught sight of the omega. Worsened by the sight of Alex and especially George still on either side of him. All three of them laughing. Enraged, he closed the distance before he even realized it. Drawing his arm back, letting his fist collide with the other omega’s perfect cheek. Feeling a tad satisfied at seeing the man stumble back. Not that he gave him any time to recover before tackling him to the ground.

“Max!” Two shouts, followed by two sets of hands pulling him off the stunned omega and setting him back on his feet. Much to his anger. Growling furiously at seeing George actually having the guts to step in front of Charles. Was he seriously trying to protect that scumbag omega? Wrong move. Very wrong.

This time his fist connected with the alpha’s nose. Shocked, George stared at him wide eyed, before bleeding red. Trying to pull rank on him. Well tough luck, Max wasn’t about to back down. He was too busy fuming in anger that this alpha was wronging and hurting his friend.

His only mistake was that by focusing on George, he had taken his eyes off of Charles. Meaning he was blindsides by the omega’s attack, returning the favor by tackling him to the ground this time and being on the conceiving end a few blows, before he managed to flip them around. Being physically stronger and taller than his rival and using that to his advantage.

“MAX.” For a second he stilled. Instantly recognizing his mate's growl. But it didn’t stop him. He was too far gone. Until he was once again forcefully pulled away from the omega. “Max, what the hell” Daniel exclaimed indignant. Anger showing in his eyes.

Defiant he met his alpha’s eyes. Ready to tell him off, when a soft whimper made him wipe his head around. Lando must have followed him and was standing a few feet away, arms wrapped around himself. Silent tears rolling over his cheeks.

It was enough to make him snap out of his anger and forget all about Charles and the alphas, as concern filled him. Pulling free from Daniel’s hold, he hurried over to the distressed omega, pulling him into an tight embrace. Growling threatening when George dared to step towards them, clearly worried about his omega. “You. You’ve done enough” Max spit out. Leading Lando away. Leaving two stunned alphas behind, but he could care less. His attention fully in the shaking omega in his arms. Who needed his protection and comfort. Taking him back to his hotel room.

**

He was curled protectively around the finally calmed down Lando, when he heard the door open. Instantly alert he cautiously eyed the two alphas as they entered. With his initial anger gone, his more submissive omega instincts resurfaced. And he found himself wary of what was going to happen. But upon feeling Lando stiffen as George approached the bed, his protective instinct kicked back in, instantly going back to growling.

“Go away.” The words didn’t come from him. It was Lando who had spoken, glaring at his alpha. “Just go back to freaking Leclerc.” Shocked, George stopped mid step. Blinking, he looked completely taken aback by his mate's anger. Apparently having no clue to why his omega was upset with him in the first place.

“Charles?” Confused the taller Brit glanced back at Daniel, who just shrugged and gave him an encouraging smile. “Lando baby, what are you talking about?”

Another growl left his lips. Irritated by the alpha’s inability to understand the situation. How could he be so fucking dense? Lando was hurting here.

“Max” Daniel growled sternly, in a way that tolerated no contradiction. Gesturing him over. Not liking it, Max stubbornly raised his chin and met the man’s eyes. “Don’t make me use my alpha voice mister” the man threatened. And it wasn’t an empty one, he was dead serious. Max knew that, because Daniel hated using it. Always preferring to give Max his own choices and opinions. Not wanting to control his omega by using it. And those rare occasions he had used it were always justified. Doing so when he felt like Max behavior was truly out of line and uncalled for, and when he refused to see reason. Every time, Max had eventually ended up, albeit a bit reluctant, thanking his alpha for interfering. Knowing that it was good that Daniel stepped in because he himself had been too overwhelmed by his emotions, likely anger, and hadn’t been able to think clearly anymore. Which could have resulted in him making horrible mistakes if not for Daniel.

“We should give Lando and George some space to talk” his alpha told him pressing.

With a sigh, he started to get up, when Lando grabbed a hold of his wrist. Looking up at him with petrified eyes. He wanted nothing more than to comfort his friend, but deep down he knew his alpha had a point. Only Lando and George themselves could solve this. They needed to talk and didn't need his interference for that. “Talk to him” he advisingly encouraging. “Tell him what’s bothering you.” Channeling his inner Daniel and what the alpha would say in his situation. “And I will stay close by in case you need me” he reassured. Well and because this was his hotel room.

Worrying his lip Lando glanced over at George for a second, before turning back to him. He could see the younger was still hesitant, but trusted his judgment enough to nod. Admiring the guts that took, he rested their foreheads together. “You can do this.”

Getting off the bed, he enjoyed the look of approval he got from his alpha as he joined him. The man pressing a kiss to his temple, before focusing back on the other couple in the room. “No makeup sex in my bed” the alpha warned. “Or anywhere else in this room.” Making the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture, resulting in both the youngsters cheeks burn bright red, before pulling a chuckling Max, who couldn't help himself, out of the room.

The moment they were out of earshot, Daniel stopped and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Please don’t tell me you’ve been reflecting you your own dislike for Charles on Lando" sounding a little accusing. 

Narrowing his eyes at the accusation, Max huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Yes it was no secret he didn’t like the other omega. They were rivals on the grid, but more so because Charles had taken a liking to Daniel as well. Now normally he wasn’t very territorial, but even he had drawn the line at the omega always spending time with his alpha. Constantly touching him and all but hanging off of his arm. Worsened by the fact that Daniel hadn’t seemed bothered by any of it at all.

Trying to be the better man, he tried to ignore it, until it became all too much. In a hissy fit he had ended up accusing the alpha of cheating. Resulting in Daniel dropping to his knees in front of him, hugging his waist and begging him for forgiveness. Startled he had instantly regretted his words. Never wanting to see his alpha desperate and broken like that. Overwhelmed by the fear of losing his mate. Luckily they had managed to talk it out and leave it behind them. That was until now, when history seemed to repeat itself. Only this time with George and Lando. 

“Well if you must know. Charles is causing the same problems for them as he did for us.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, surprise evident in them. “No that can’t be.” Staring back down the hall in shock. “George would never.”

“Like you would never?” Guilt flashed over Daniel’s face. “Because that doesn’t matter to an omega when there is an unmated one constantly hanging around their alpha” Max argued. The pain of that still fresh on his mind. The way it made him doubt his bond, even when he had always been confident in their relationship. “I don’t think I need to remind you of that, do I?”

The pain evident in those brown eyes was answer enough. It wasn’t his intention to make the alpha relive the guilt. No, all he wanted was to stop Charles and prevent this from happening again.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek he came to the conclusion that there was only one solution. “I think you should talk to him.” Suppressing the shudder that wanted to go down his back. He needed to be the bigger man. 

Daniel’s brows furrowed in confusion. “With George?”

“No you idiot, that’s Lando’s job. I mean with Charles.”

Gasping Daniel stared at him like he had grown a second head. “You. You want me” directing a finger at his own chest. “to talk to Charles?”

Okay it did sound a little absurd, Max could admit that. Especially considering everything that had happened. But something needed to change and he got the impression that stupid Leclerc wasn’t even aware of what he was doing in the first place. Let alone how it affected his fellow omegas. The ones mated to the alphas he liked to hang off of.

“Yeah” he admitted. Forcing himself to swallow his pride for this. “You’re close to him. And someone needs to point out the effects of his behavior and that it can't continue" he explained.

A sigh. “Max.”

“No. Think about it. This isn’t just me be jealous” Max told him. Forcing back his irritation and instead focused on staying calm. Charles wasn't worth getting into another argument about. He had already caused enough damage in their relationship. “Not when Lando is experiencing the exact same things as I did.” Raising his chin. Daring his alpha to protest, because he knew he was right on this.

The silence that followed felt deafening, and for a second he feared this conversation just went south. But then Daniel sighed. “Fine.”

Relieved tried to get his point across even more. “It happened twice now, so sue me for wanting to prevent it from happening again.” No omega should feel that kind of hurt. The pain. The insecurity. No, it needed to stop. It had to. “And just for the record, I’m not saying he should stop hanging out with his alpha friends, just to be made aware of his behavior and to tone it down a little, so that no one will get hurt.”

Tilting his head Daniel eyed him thoughtfully. “This is really important to you, isn’t it.” Max nodded. It fucking was. “Then I’ll do it. I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you.” Grateful he stepped closer to his alpha, laying his head on Daniel’s shoulder. Seeking the closeness and safety of his mate. Only then becoming aware of how tense he had been this whole time, now that the stress was slowly seeping out his body, making him relax in those familiar strong arms.

Daniel nuzzled his hair. “I’ve got you” he murmured. Finally sensing how deep rooted this was for his mate. “And thank you for trusting me enough to go and talk to Charles. Not that long ago you wouldn’t have permitted that.” And he was right. Max had felt like attacking Charles every single time he caught him hanging around with his alpha. Completely overwhelmed by jealousy, his omega instinct told him to fight. To chase the home wrecker away from his mate. To defend what was his. Daniel was his and his alone.

Suddenly captured by emotions, his throat tightened making him unable to speak as he looked up at his mate. The stress of it all, his love from Daniel and the realization of how far he and they had come, made tears shimmer in his eyes.

With a fond smile Daniel leaned in to capture his lips in a loving kiss. "I'm proud of you" he whispered.

“Oi, get a room.” The shout made them pull apart. And Max was ready to growl at whoever dared to disturb them, only to Lando standing a few meters away from them. Grinning brightly at them, with George standing behind him. The alpha’s arms securely around his mate’s waist. Making the frown fall from his face.

“Looks like you two made up” Daniel commented with a grin.

George hummed. Nuzzling his nose in his mate’s brown locks. They looked blissful and Max couldn’t be happier for them.

“Talked it out?” he still checked.

Lando nodded. “Thank you.” Looking directly at him with grateful eyes.

“Anytime.”

“Well goodie, now get out of here you two” Daniel told them. “I want my room back.” Sending the couple the playful wink.

Laughing the two quickly made their retreat.

Grabbing his hand, Daniel dragged him back towards their hotel room. “I know you want me to talk to Charles, and I will, but can’t it wait till tomorrow?” he questioned. “Right now I kind of want to spend some time with my amazing mate.” With a promise in his eyes.

“I guess I could agree to that.” Suppressing a smirk.

Grinning widely the alpha brought his hands up to his lips, kissing it. “Alrighty.” Fishing out his phone and typing away. “Set up a meeting for tomorrow.” Not wasting any time.

Warmth spread throughout him. It was good to see Daniel taking this very serious now as well. It made him love him even more. “You’re the best.” Playfully pincing Daniel’s ass.

Throwing the door open, Daniel growled hungrily. “Get on the bed.”

"Yes sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave you all there. The end wasn't really planned to sound teasing, but I had to stop there because i utterly suck at writing smut. Anyway I hope this wasn't too bad and if you're reading this it at least means you made it to the end, so feel free to let me know what you think in the comments 😉


End file.
